Brittney's Choice
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: During a battle with Ludo, Star drops her wand. Who should pick it up other than Brittney Wong. Both Star and Ludo insist Brittney give them the wand. Star's rival must decide between following her own selfish desires and doing the right thing.


**So this is my second story for Star vs. the Forces of Evil. I have now watched all the episodes of the first season.**

 **With second season starting, one of my biggest hopes for this season is serious character development. One of the characters I want to see get some development is Brittney. I feel like she has potential to be a great character. I don't know if they'll go in a similar route as Pacifica for her (as they both start out as similar characters), but I'd like to see more with her (along with plenty of other secondary characters as well). Anyway, from that came this fanfic.**

 **This story takes place sometime in between "Fortune Cookies" and "Mewdipendence Day" as Ludo still trusts Toffee, and Buff Frog is still a part of the team.**

* * *

Star jumped up with her wand in hand. Marco, by her side, moved into a defensive stance. They both stared at their approaching opponents.

Ever since Star's first day on earth Ludo and his squad of henchmen attacked in hopes of gaining access to her wand. Star, with the martial artist's help, managed to outsmart them every time.

This time they attacked while the teenagers were about to leave school, hoping the ecstasy of leaving a classroom environment would distract them enough to give them the element of surprise. It turned out that being confined to desks all day made the young people eager for some action.

Lobster Claws swung at Marco. The teenage boy leaped up and decked the lobster monster in the face. The giraffe creature came next. Marco kicked him in the knees then used his long neck to swing atop. Marco then punched the monster in the nose.

From over in the corner Ludo jumped up and down, angrily screeching his disappointment at his hired men. Further behind him, shielded by the shadows, Toffee stood jotting down notes.

Star spun around shouting her cupcake blast. Sugary pastries rained from the wand, pelting each of her opponents with icing. A crowd of students watching stood cheering for their classmate. Star bowed before the audience. The panic in her spectators' voices urged her to turn. Seeing three monsters preparing a sneak attack, the princess hopped back. She held her wand high and shot her stardust daisy devastation spell. Once again her fans applauded her move.

Buff Frog snuck up on Marco and grabbed the front of his arms. The two-headed monster approached, punching his own hand, demonstrating what he had in store for the boy. Marco swung his head back bashing his skull into Buff Frog's face. He then kicked both heads of the monster, knocking him to the ground.

Star jumped atop the unconscious Lobster Claws with her wand held high. She twirled on one foot, shouting her next attack. Before she could summon the narwhal blast, Spikeballs launched an attack at the blonde. Star used her magic to give her shoes springs. She leaped high above her opponent. Spikeballs jumped after her. He swung his mace-like arm. Star leaned back. The muscular man kicked her in the stomach causing her to fall to the ground. The wand slid from the princess' grasp, sending it spinning across the pathway.

"Star!" Marco cried.

Emmitt aimed a punch for the boy. Marco blocked the attack with his left arm then swung with his right. The right cross in the forehead knocked the buff monster to the ground.

Ludo shouted with delight. He pointed to the falling item, shouting for his henchmen to go after it. Those who could still move fumbled over each other to be the hero to steal the desired wand.

The wand bounced into the road. Star screamed as a school bus nearly ran it over. She let out a sigh of relief when the wand happened to be a mere inch away from the tire's path. The relief was short lived when a skateboard rolled over it. The skater fell from her board, skidding on the tarmac. The wheel caused the wand to skid onto the other side of the road.

Marco gasped when he realized Jackie Lynn Thomas sat there with a scraped leg. He rushed to her side, gibberish spilling from his mouth as he performed his safe kid routine with the first aid kid he always kept in his hoodie.

Star hurried after the wand. Another school bus blocked her exit. Star tapped her foot waiting for the vehicle to pass. Ludo jumped atop the bus, screaming as it took him further from the magical item.

Star gasped when she saw someone pick up the wand. It wasn't just anyone-it was another teenage girl. And it wasn't just any teenage girl-it was her rival Brittney Wong.

The head cheerleader held the princess' wand in her hand. She turned it over. She frowned and gripped the handle wishing it would break.

Toffee watched in shock. He grinned at the twist in their plans. A third party could always have unexpected outcomes.

The dark-haired girl looked up and gasped at the monsters running towards her. She turned to run when Ludo held out his hand, ordering his men to stop. Ludo stood breathing heavily from fleeing the bus. The monsters scratched their heads and whispered among themselves.

The bird-like monster brushed the dust from his robe and stepped up to the teenage girl twice his height.

Star headed across the street with her hands folded.

"Brittney!" Star called. She smiled and held out her hand. "Thanks for saving my wand."

Brittney lifted an eyebrow at the blonde. She frowned and turned with the wand in hand.

"Um...Brittney, I kind of need that back," Star said pointing to the monsters still awaiting instructions.

"No!" Ludo cried from where he stood a few feet away from the two with his tiny finger pointing. "Don't give it to her." He laughed and put his hand against his chest. "It's me you should give it to."

"No way, Ludo," Star argued. "The wand is my birthright from millions and billions of generations."

She stood in front of Brittney with her hands folded. She gave her the puppy dog look she used on so many other earthlings that caused them to fall under her charm.

"Wait!" Ludo yelled. He stopped by Brittney. "You hate Star as much as me." He grinned and held out his hand. "Let's form an alliance. By giving her wand to me, you'll never have to see her taking what's rightfully yours again."

Brittney smiled at the bird-like creature.

"Brittney, don't!" Marco called from where he stood with the bandaged Jackie Lynn.

"Yeah, that would be so uncool," Jackie Lynn added.

"And you're not uncool," Justin added as he walked over from where he had watched the battle.

Brittney grimaced. She clenched the wand tighter in her grip.

Star tried to snatch it from her only for Brittney to pull it away from her. Star reached for it, but Brittney's other hand pushed against the princess' face. On the other side Ludo tried to jump and grab it. Brittney smacked Ludo over the head with the wand.

Star backed up. She folded her hands and pouted. "Please, Brittney."

"Come on, Brittney, do the right thing," Sabrina begged from the other side.

Brittney stared at the wand. It represented everything she hated about Star. A girl from another dimension arriving in hers taking away her popularity. She looked to the left to see Justin who always announced how Star Butterfly ruled. To the left was the girl who was supposed to be her subordinate on her squad who now worshipped the magical princess as she once did her.

The wand allowed Star to do whatever she wanted without any effort. Too many years she put into practicing to make the cheerleading squad, let alone the captain. Sure her father's money helped, but in the end she still choreographed all the routines. She spent hours thinking up strategies for competition. All Star had to do was flick that wand and her greatest wishes would come true.

If only she could break it. Brittney gripped it as her eyes narrowed. One slam against the concrete and that magical wand would be no more. Star would be just like everyone else. Sure she'd still have her royalty, but no longer would people worship her, because she wouldn't be able to do magic.

"Yes! Yes! Hand it over!" Ludo exclaimed. His fingers wiggled awaiting the wand to literally drop in his hand.

"Brittney, please," Star begged.

The dark-haired girl stared at the blonde. No longer did Star use her cuteness to try and coax the other teen to give it to her. Brittney stared down at the wand. Was it really that important to her.

Brittney grinned. Her gaze landed on Star.

"You want it?" Brittney cooed.

Star's smile grew.

Brittney turned with her hand on her hip. She closed in on Star and Marco. "Go back to Mewni," she whispered so only the two of them could hear. "And never come back."

No more Star and no more monsters; everything would be as perfect as before.

"I-I can't," Star gasped.

"Brittney, you're being unfair," Marco snapped.

"Just give it to me!" Ludo cried.

"Shouldn't we just take it from her?" Buff Frog asked the others who shrugged in response.

"Good idea," said Deer Beard.

Deer Beard snuck around Star and Marco. He lowered himself to the ground and crawled behind her. He reached his hand out towards the wand. Brittney frowned and slapped the monster across the face with her hair.

"Do it, or it's mine," Brittney said with a smirk.

Everyone stood quietly. In that moment Marco lost all respect for the head cheerleader. Sabrina wondered why she ever idolized her. Jackie Lynn simply shook her head. Ludo fought to keep himself from squealing as he wiggled in excitement for the desired magical item about to be handed over to him.

"Fine, keep it," Star cried. Everyone's gaze fell on the blonde. Tears lined her eyes. "Just don't give it to Ludo," she whispered.

"But Star," Marco argued.

"It'll be better with Brittney than Ludo," Star replied. She looked down at her own hands then hung her head. "And probably better than me."

With her head down Star walked away.

Brittney stared with wide eyes. She looked down at the wand-the magical item that gave Star everything she wished for. Her gaze landed on the defeated Star once again.

 _She gave it up like that_ , Brittney pondered. It didn't make sense.

"Gimme! Gimme!" Ludo shrieked. "Anything you want I'll give you." He said with his grinning beak in the cheerleader's face. "Just give it here."

Brittney glared at the monster. "As if," she sneered. "Star!" she called.

The blonde turned. With a frown Brittney tossed the wand back to its rightful owner. Star jumped up and grabbed the wand. She rubbed her cheek against the magical item.

"You stupid girl!" Ludo screeched. "I'll deal with you later." The leader of the monsters pointed at Star. "Get the wand!"

Star smirked at Ludo and his henchmen. She spun and performed the narwhal blast. The monsters screamed as they were attacked with sea creatures. Ludo opened a portal and scolded each of his men as they entered into the portal for their dimension.

Toffee grinned at the human girl as he thought over the intriguing twist of events. He then stepped into his own doorway back to Ludo's castle. A castle that would soon belong to him.

Brittney shrieked as Star pulled her in for an embrace.

"Ugh! Get off me," Brittany groaned.

"You saved the day!" Star cheered then hugged the cheerleader again.

"Yeah! Brittney Wong rules!" Justin yelled.

"That was cool," Jackie Lynn added.

"You can be another of my sidekicks," Star squealed.

"This was a one-time thing Princess Dufus," Brittney replied with a roll of her eyes. She swiftly turned her head, slapping Star in the face with her hair. She then walked away from the crowd with her friends in tow.

"I'm growing on her," Star said to Marco.

"Don't count on it," Marco replied.

"No, no, I think I am," Star pressed.

The teenage boy shrugged. "Wanna get some nachos?" he asked.

"Always," Star cooed.

* * *

 **Yes, I had to research all of Star's spells/attacks as well as all of Ludo's henchmen's names. Some of them don't even have names.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story. :)**


End file.
